The Curse
by Deidari
Summary: She has to suffer with her clan's curse that every hundreth generation has to live with. A demon. It can't wait anymore, and wants to control her Tenmame...rated M for language and violence


**Holy shit I wrote a lot!!! those who like Naruto (no duh you're here) AND Disturbed, The Curse, this is the story for you!! You have to play the song over and over if you wanna listen to the song while reading this, because it is awfully long.... to me anyways /_\"**

**I don't own Naruto bitches, so fuck off!! I also don't own Disturbed, but I kinda wish I did. XD And just for the record, I'm a perfectly normal being, with an obssesion over a blond artist, and red eyed killer. I'm not the I'm-gonna-dress-up-punk-today kind of person, just so you know.**

**Annnnnywaysssss...... I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DISTURBED, SO KISS MY JASHION-SAMA'S SIMBOL TATTOED ASS IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT ME USING IT IN MY DAMN STORY!! wow..... I kinda scared myself there XD**

**The last part I copied more then needed for a reason... actually two. 1.) because I mad ethe story longer then expected and 2.) It's to drill the idea in your head Amaya didn't want the demon to overcome her, so she fougut against it.**

**I hope you like the story, and a quick thing first. Amaya Kana is my character, so if I see her first and last name on anyone of your stories, ...you'll regret ever writing it down or thinking about it X_X" ----You .......... **

**I thought Amaya's past as a fourteen year old would be interesting to write about, ...and she's not dead in the the end, her dark side heals her from the inside, if you are wondering, because my other story, she's alive and well as a older teen.**

**_Bye and hope you like the story!!!_**

* * *

**Marked for demolition,  
I'm Just a time bomb, ticking inside,  
No hope for the hopeless;  
I can see the pieces, all laid out in front of me…**

She ran to her home, seeing the dark closing in faster then before. It was closing in too fast for her to get away, but she made it. Her home.

She slammed the door shut, scared for her life. Both of her hands went to her eyes, when feeling her Kekki Genkai, Tenmame acting up. Her damned family put this in her….

THE CURSE…

In the Kana clan, every one of around one-hundred people born, have a dark spirit enter their soul. After all, their element was -main one used in battle- darkness. With your element being this, it's an entrance for demons to enter, because the blood weakens after so many generations, at one short time…

**…No point even asking why,  
Couldn't help, even if you aside,  
or you might just bethe next contestant  
to feel the brutality…**

The invisible force pounded on the door, desperate to get in, to get it's prize, her mind. She couldn't stand it, holding her head, feeling it pound with each heartbeat. Slowly, her teeth lengthened, sharpened, dripped poison. It was starting…

She got up, ignoring the dizzy, light headed feeling, running upstairs to her room. When making it there, the force had cracked the thick wooden door. Not much time left.

Her auburn, curly hair flew behind her as she ran for it, entering her weapon filled room. Instantly, she grabbed Hanshou, a black bladed katana, a white rose going up both sides of the blade. It was to take chakra out of the enemy, giving it to the owner of it. She stood tall, trying to hold the katana steadily, even though her hand was shaking.

**…Devastation, Obliteration,  
all to the point of exacerbation,  
no explaining my situation  
Whydoes this shit keep happening to me?…**

Without permission, her skin turned a light silver, turning into un-sliceable flesh. Lips turned black, eyes changing onyx, pupil lengthening, turning from green and black, to straight crimson, red and white veins showing on eye, and a four pointed star in the middle. It was starting to take over…

The force has mad it to the outside of her room, she knew it, by the sight of black mist creeping under the door. She covered her mouth with the other free hand. It was coming… It would win.

It came in, appearing in front of her as herself, it's eyes the same as hers, same pale, silver skin, long fangs, black lips, ..but this copy had black, spike covered, frost blanketed, ripped, dragon wings. One corner of it's mouth went up in a smirk, showing already stained skin.

"Leave me alone!", the real her yelled fiercely at the demonic demon.

"Just shut up will you?" It's smooth, but obviously threatening voice spoke. As you can tell, she called it an IT, not HE or SHE. It was a THING, a KILLER, of her family.

**… I've held on too long, just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength, get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, I'll never be overcome…**

"No! Leave me alone! Find some other poor soul to overcome!" She put her hand on the handle of her katana, slowing pulling the weapon from it's sheath, making a hissing noise as it slid out.

The demon chuckled, appearing behind her, and putting a arm over her shoulders, while the other pulled her head back by the chin. "Girl, … you have exceptional talents, you should not waste them on this damned village. Let me be part of you, and we may rule the four countries… I'll even let you burn one of the villages". She tried to pull away at the irony smell coming from the demon's breath. It was toxic.

"Just. Go. Away… I have a life to live, and I can't betray my friends here". She growled, starting to let Tenmame have it's power overcome her.

The demon smirked at feeling it rise in her. "Don't do that now, that just let's me have more of a chance at taking you".

"I have a chance too… It's pure power to beat you with!" She whipped away, getting out of the demon's grasp. It's black claws took a swipe at her though as soon as she did it, earning a loss of a bit of blood on her shoulder. She grabbed it, growling at the pain radiating.

**… Too dark for forgiveness,  
I Can't seem to do anything right,  
When I try to rebuild,I see my humble shelter  
Just fall to the ground again…**

The demon took quick motion at it's prize's escape, making hand signs, and disappearing in the black mist it summoned. She looked back and forth, waiting for the strike. Her left hand held on tight to the katana, readying it.

It attacked from behind on the right, pulling it's right hand back to aim at her arm. She saw it coming, quickly and effectively putting the sword to the side of her, blocking the attack. Both went back and forth, attacking, blocking, casting dark jutsus on each other, such as poison mist, dark animal summoning, and using their unearthly reflexes to block kunais and shuriken.

"Good, good. You are very useful. This is why I want you… Take over and rule the lands. We may even be able to overcome the great Red Moon". She means Akatsuki, because that's what it means. Her one friend was in it though. If her demon took over, he'd die.

She closed her eyes, thinking about her Uchiha friend, the killer of his clan, and master of Mangekyo Sharingan. She opened them again, telling an oath. "I will not let you overcome me. I will fight you. I will win…-"

She looked up, a black chakra surrounding her. "-and you will go back to Hell, to burn for rest of your damned life".

She cast her head back, her own pair of demonic dragon wings sprouting from her back, hair lengthening to the bottom of her back, turning black, feet changing, forming only three toes and growing claws of a dragon. A bit of silver fur grew on her arms, legs, neck, and sides of face also, standing up on end in anger.

**…Object of an evil eye,  
No point to let anyone heed, my friend;  
Lest you be torn asunder,  
like all that's become of me…**

The demon and her tackled each other, slashing many cuts on each other. Both healed quickly, getting serious in the battle now. The demon grabbed her by the collar of the navy blue, thin sweater, tossing her out the window as though she was just a teddy bear to be thrown away.

As she fell, the demon jumped out what was left of the window, kicking her in the gut when landing on the ground where she went. Blood was spat from her mouth with no order, sending crimson up into her eyes.

The full moon cast down on them, sending a eerie shiver up anyone's spines. It didn't to these two, since they were busy staring each other down. The demon was already up in a tree, taking precaution from the Tenmame user.

The demon thought of an idea, putting both hands on the opposite arm and cutting into the soft flesh. Deep. She could smell it, getting up from the ground and wiping her own blood away from her wet lips.

The demon smirked, knowing her weak spot. It let the blood drip onto the ground, followed by the now hungry Tenmame user.

**…Decimation, Disintegration,  
Beyond the point of imagination,  
No explaining my situation  
Why does this shit keep happening to me?…**

The blood teased her, making her want to take more. The curse was unbarring, ripping her inside to want the life-making liquid. She licked her lips, feeling the salty saliva cross her with something that screamed "DRINK! TAKE! KILL! …KILL!KILL!KILL!"

Her head shook, erasing as the Tenmame took place. It's animalistic fury shown in her eyes, making the demon narrow it's eyes in wonder of what to do. It wanted the Tenmame to come out, so it would be easier to take over wither her darkness that used to be inside, which was now out, but there was now one question… what to do now?

She ran forward, energy pushing each of her muscles forward for the blood spill to begin. There was one problem… a cliff lie behind the few trees the demon stood on. She wanted the dark side of her to know this. Kill with blood take AND send the demon over to it's death.. But those wings would be a minor problem. Minor.

**…I've held on too long, just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength, get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, I'll never be overcome…**

Her dark side dashed towards the demon with inhuman speed, taking it to the ground easily. The demon hissed sending poison onto her face. She turned her face away, keeping it there for a moment, before turning it back slowly.

The toxic poison acid had burned at the eye, making the red middle turn white on the one side. No matter, she could still kill this bitch for doing that for sure! Her dark side ripped the demon's wings out, earning a high pitched scream of a griffin's, but much more painful and demonic.

**…I've held on too long, just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength, get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, I'll never be overcome…**

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay!" It tried to tear at her face with it's black claws, but her dark side pushed both it's wrists above it's head, keeping them on the ground. With a quick idea in mind, she flipped in the air, still holding the demon's wrists, letting go when it went over her head. The demon shrieked as it fell down the cliff.

She could hear it's body smack against rocks, and finally come to a dead stop. She let the dark side come back in again, walking to the edge calmly… little did she know what would come after the demon's death.

On the cliff floor, lay the broken body of a… pile of bones?! She jumped back, fearing what would happen now. A see through devil with flaming pitch red eyes come from the edge, stretching it's arms towards her.

"You little bastard! You'll die with me!" It grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards the death drop below.

**…I've held on too long, just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength, get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, I'll never be overcome…**

As she fell, she let the dark side take over again. The dark side grabbed the demon's wings with it's black chakra covered hands, grabbing each of it's wings, that had grown back from it's death as the devil.

Without realizing it, her dark side left completely, fighting the demon in mid air as she went

Lower…

Lower….

Lower…..

Lower……

And dead smack on the hard packed ground.

**…I've held on too long, just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength, get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, I'll never be overcome…**

~Next day~

Everyone mourned the death of a fourteen year old girl, who was murdered the night before. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto looked through out her whole home, seeing the sign of a struggle, a shattered window, blood outside of the grass, a gruesome sight of a set of large ripped wings just about twenty feet from a cliff, … and her body on the ground.

When people were able to bring the body up, thanks to Yamato's Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears, since no body could make it down, they see something different. She had kept her Tenmame on, even through death, to make sure the demon that only her sensei (Kakashi), the Hokoge (Tsunade), and Jaraiya had known about.

Naruto was confused, so they told him about her hard past, being kicked out of her clan, being tortured by the demon trying to steal her from the inside out, and her always having to use chakra, to keep it from taking her.

He was crushed, now knowing that his friend was now dead because of it. They cremated her body, making sure the demon would never have anything to take, and …

To finally bring her to peace…

**…I've held on too long, just to let it go now,  
Will my inner strength, get me through it somehow?  
Defying the curse that has taken hold,  
Never surrender, I'll never be overcomeeeeeeee…**

* * *

**I take requests from people for Naruto stories, mainly one-shots. I thought about this a while ago, since I'm gonna be bored this summer. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE REQUESTS FOR STORIES YOU WANT ME TO MAKE!!**

**BYE!! ^/_\-**


End file.
